Half-Breed
by lj1207
Summary: There are many Spirit wielder's in the vampire world, but Alexa is not like all the others. Half Strigoi and half Moroi. Her best friend royal as well. Both girls learn to survive in the cut throat nature of Vampire Academy with Vasilisa and Rosemarie by their sides. What will happen to them? Acceptance or resentment? Stay tuned!
1. Half-Breed

"Maiya.. Maiya where are you?" whimpered Alexa in a soft whisper as she searched fervently around the silent house.

The blood that dripped from Alexa's wounds began to disappear while she continued to search for Maiya. A thump from an upstairs room peaked her interest, gripping the bloodied dagger tighter she swiftly went upstairs. The smell of Strigoi and Moroi blood filled her nostrils. Papa, she thought worriedly running to the room with double doors splattered with Moroi blood. Gently pushing the door open she was graced with a gruesome sight. Bodies of dead Strigoi, Guardians, and her parents were scattered across the room. Running to her father side, she kneels by him and held him in her arms, the dagger she held resting underneath her hand on his chest.

"Papa.. Papa its me A-Alexa," whimpered Alexa, caressing her father's head in her right arm.

"Alexa," he breathed in painfully, "My beautiful daughter-"

"Papa I can heal you know I ca-"

"No Alexa," he pauses to cough up blood, "Let me die. You must represent our family, the Headmistress should have the letter I sent her telling of your existence. If Maiya is still alive, God let her be alive, she'll be with you."

"I haven't found her yet," cried Alexa, tears seeping down her face.

"She's strong... you be strong and don't worry about those _rebyatishek_ (brats) at the academy, just remember what we taught you," he praised, his voice hoarse.

Falling limp into her arms, his piercing blue eyes fading to grey as he drew his last breath. As she began to cry she brought her father closer to her bending over to close his eyes her forehead pressed against his.

"Alexa," said a voice coming from the hallway.

"Maiya!" she cried louder, dagger tight in her hand and her body still bent over her father's as Maiya entered the room.

Joining her on the floor, Maiya wrapped her arm around Alexa and held her close. Shushing and more crying filled the eerie room. Letting him slip out of her arms, she hugs Maiya back and cries on her shoulder.

"Lexie calm down," said Maiya soothingly as she rubs in a circle on her back, "Did you talk to him before he passed?"

Raising her head and sitting back, Alexa wipes her tears and looks Maiya in the eye.

"Yes I did, he contacted the Headmistress of Vampire Academy, telling her what I am and that I'm not a risk to the school. He also said that you would come with me," added Alexa shyly, looking down to her folded hands.

"Me, go to vampire academy? He must've been hallucinating didn't he know that I have an illegitimate brother there who's already demoted due to his parents stupidity?" asked Maiya taking a long breath a worried look crossing her face.

"Of course he knew Maiya and who would you go to if not with me?" she shrugs, "Exactly, we've been friends since we were babies we're staying together," added Alexa with a smile.

Returning the smile, Maiya hugged Alexa as they both heard footsteps downstairs from the front entrance. Separating from the hug Maiya sprang to her feet and went to the doorway to listen in on who it was.

"Dimitri, they're d-dead, all of them," said a female voice.

Alexa began to whimper and joined Maiya in the doorway. She mouthed, 'What do we do?' Maiya shrugged and pulled her to another room and locked the door.

"Did you hear that?" said a male voice.

"Maybe there's more."

"I hope there isn't, listen, someone's crying," added the male voice.

"Alexa! SHUSH!" warned Maiya putting her back to the door, "Go hide," she mouthed.

Nodding Alexa hid in the closet, her fear protruding into Maiya. Shaking it away, Maiya put her ear to the door. Soft cautious footsteps had entered the hallway, Alexa began to whimper causing the footsteps to quicken. Stepping away from the door, Maiya stood in attack mode, a dagger in each hand. Kicking the door open the strangers entered the room and Maiya attacks them. Hissing from the cut on her face, the girl kicks Maiya in the knee and points the dagger at Maiya's neck.

"WAIT!" boomed Dimitri, causing them both to stare questioningly at him, "Maiya? Is that you?"

"Dimitri Belikov?" she asked in return, disarming the girl and pointing her other dagger at the girls neck.

"Stand down Maiya we mean you no harm," said Dimitri in a calm voice as he raised his hands, "Maiya who you have under your knife is Rosemarie Hathaway, a senior at Academy."

"Oh," said Maiya taking her dagger out of Rose's neck, "My apologies, I thought you were Strigoi."

"Where's Alexa?" asked Dimitri worriedly walking towards Rose and helping her up.

"She's fine," answered Maiya walking towards the closet and opening it slightly, "Put on the glasses, NOW!" she ushered handing Alexa a pair of dark glasses.

Putting on the glasses, she walks out cautiously her arms crossed and her head down. Dimitri joins her and hugs her tight, turning towards Rose he is graced with another questioning stare.

"How do you know these girls?" asked Rose, crossing her arms slowly.

"Alexa is my goddaughter-"

"Who is she?" she motioned to a shivering Alexa.

"Badica's illegitimate daughter-"

"And the glasses?" added Rose.

"She's half Strigoi, her eyes are laced with a red lining and pupil. Maiya's mother died giving birth to her and was given to the Badica's by her father," explained Dimitri calmly.

"Who's her fa-"

"Lucas Ozera, my mother was of noble blood but her family died off early leaving her and her cousin, Alma Dashkov Dragomir," answered Maiya joining Alexa but standing in front of her.

"My mother was forced into being a Strigoi and was pregnant with me when it happened. She was 8 months pregnant and starved herself so I wouldn't become the same. Sadly it didn't work and she died giving her last push bringing me into the world," added Alexa holding onto Maiya's arm.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you," eased Rose relaxing her worried features.

"Come Alexa tell me what happened," added Dimitri gently grabbing her hand and putting it in his.

Following him to the sitting area, Alexa relaxed her features and let go Maiya. Joining Rose on the opposite side of the room where a bar resided.

"What would you have today mam? Rum? Tequila? or just plain ole Beer?" joked Maiya bringing out the three choices.

"Just leave 'em out for now," laughed Rose half-heartedly, "So you were raised by the Badica's?"

"Yup my father was in a 'dark time' before he turned Strigoi," she said pouring something red in a glass mixed with rum and tequila, "In fact he willing sought out my mother, old flame," she shivers.

"He cheated on his wife-"

"No fiancee, they weren't married yet just promised but Moira was 3 months pregnant and my mom was 4 months pregnant. My mother and Lucas were in deeeeeeeeep love with each other before he was promised. When Moira came into the picture he fell in love with her as well. Lucas ended his fling with my mother when she was reaching 7 months of pregnancy but married Moira when she was 5 months pregnant and went on their honeymoon at 7 months of pregnancy. So when Lucas went on his honeymoon, my mother became severely depressed and ill. Alma was already gone and she was on her own. In the end Badica convinced her to have me and Badica became my ward," explained Maiya, with a sigh at the end.

"Whoa, Lucas he had problems huh?" laughed Rose.

"No he just loved too much," snickered Maiya.

"So you're pretty good with a knife, huh? Arthur Schoenberg must've taught you," added Rose sitting on a bar chair.

"Yes and my Aunt Ellis, Queen Tatiana had her train to fight and she knew Lex and I would have problems given our lineage," she laughs, "So she said, to take care of those problems, we needed to know how to protect ourselves. Bada bing bada boom presto badass half-breeds are born."

"Wow," chuckles Rose, "Where will you two go?"

"Back to the academy with us, I've called the clean-up crew and the Headmistress. She says they're clear to come onto campus," interjects Dimitri, his Dark brown eyes meeting Rose's worried stare.

"This was cleared by the Headmistress? Are you sure?" asked Rose as she faced Dimitri.

"Yes it was. Maiya take Alexa and get her cleaned up you as well and pack up all the things you need. Rose and I will meet you both downstairs in an hour," she nods and walks over to Alexa who's already standing, "Rose come with me."

His tone very demanding and powerful, Rose followed silently keep her eyes on Dimitri. While the two headed downstairs, Alexa and Maiya swiftly gathered their things.

"Hey Lex look what I found," called Maiya showing her a letter addressed to them both.

Opening it the letter read:

_To my dearest daughter and ward, if you are reading this something terrible has become of our family. All of our belongings now belong to you both: the houses, money, cars, heirlooms, and the crest. Alexa I was going to announce to all the Royals of your existence and claim as my legitimate daughter and Maiya we were going to tell you that we finally adopted you into the family on your birthday. However both of these things have not come to pass and we are deeply sorry they didn't. Do know that Ellis will handle all affairs and be visiting you both frequently to check on your progress in Academy. If anything goes wrong you contact her. The are two necklaces specially made for you both with the family crest and your full names on it. The future is bright for you both._

_All my love,_

_Prince Alexander Patrick Badica_

"He left everything to us," said Maiya softly.

"He adopted you into the family," added Alexa.

"We're sisters," they said together and hugged each other.

After they finished packing, washed up, and changed their clothes they went downstairs with their bags. They clean up crew had arrived and they were ready to leave. As the group exited the house, Alexa and Maiya looked back then at each and smiled. Their new lives were just beginning.


	2. A New Beginning

Driving up to the daunting gates of St. Vladimir's Academy, Alexa looked worriedly over to Maiya who smiled faintly in return. Grabbing her hand Maiya turns to face the buildings, students piling in and of the upper campus buildings. A beautiful tall woman with platinum blond hair walked up to the driver's window. Rolling down the window, Dimitri smiling half-heartedly at the middle aged woman as she crouches down to face him.

"We've lost him haven't we," began the woman a sad expression spread across her face.

"Yes we have," added Dimitri sorrowfully.

"Where's the child?" she asked, Dimitri motions to the back.

Walking elegantly around the car, the woman stands in front of the back seat door. Inching away from the door Alexa scoots toward Maiya putting her head down. As Dimitri rolls down the window the woman peers in.

"Do not be afraid of me child, I'm just a Moroi. My name is Animaya Conta, Headmistress of St. Vladimir Academy," explained the woman a welcoming smile upon her face.

'She seems so innocent, but she must be afraid because of what she is,' thought Animaya as Alexa reads her mind. With her head still bent, Alexa scoots closer to the door, Maiya close behind.

"Raise your head and show me your eyes," added Animaya calmly, her expression kind and calm.

Lifting her head slowly, Alexa takes the glasses off her eyes looking straight ahead. Raising her eyes, Alexa looks directly into Animaya's. Gently lifting her chin, Animaya looks intently into her eyes a smirk spreading across her face.

"You resemble your father greatly, the eyes too. I've never seen this before Dimitri, so fascinating," praises Animaya hand still holding Alexa's chin.

"If my eyes were not the way they are I'd probably look more like my father," added Alexa with a shy smile.

"No matter," letting go of her chin, Animaya opens the door, "Come, your room is ready and for now I suggest you keep on the glasses it's sunny out," advised Animaya with a small smile.

"Maiya, I can't do this," whispered Alexa worriedly, squeezing Maiya's hand slightly, "What if they know about us? or Make fun of my clothes?"

"Clothes? You've gotta be kidding me Lexie! Ty nevozmozhen! (Russian-You are impossible)," laughed Maiya, "We'll be fine, you'll be fine, just relax and hold onto me...Poker face remember?"

"I remember, okay let's do this," Alexa breathed out, sliding the glasses onto her face as she gets out of the car.

Cold air surrounded Alexa as Maiya joins her outside, closing the car door. The car beginsn to drive away leaving the two girls and Headmistress Animaya standing in a quad surrounded by buildings.

"Follow me girls," advised Animaya heading towards the one of the buildings.

Linking their arms together, Alexa and Maiya follow confidently behind Animaya. Their true fear hidden by their practiced poker faces. Entering the building, they noticed a lot of faces and the smell of food making their stomachs grumble. Stares followed their every move as they continued to follow the Headmistress up an ornately carved staircase. After reaching the top of the staircase, the group walked to the end of the hallway to a pair of double doors. Animaya opens the doors slowly, the door's locks making a clicking sound.

"Please come in a make yourselves comfortable," said Animaya making her way into the room walking towards a grand wooden desk with a marble top, "So what you both just walked through is the commons where Moroi and Dhampir students take their meals: breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Feeders are available to all Moroi students. Since you are both of Moroi decent you will reside in the Moroi dormitories. In the letter your father sent me, Alexa, he specified that you and Maiya were not to be separated so to follow his wishes you two will room with each other. Now your schedules were a bit tricky to create, so I want you both to see it first before they are finalized," she slides two papers in their direction.

Taking the papers they read:

Name: Alexa Renee Ivashkov Badica

1st Period: Russian 3

2nd Period: American Colonial Literature

3rd Period: Basics of Elemental Control

4th Period: Ancient Poetry

-Lunch-

5th Period: Animal Behavior and Physiology

6th Period: Free Period

7th Period: Moroi Culture 4

8th Period: Slavic Art

Name: Maiya Alma Dragomir Ozera Badica

1st Period: Russian 3

2nd Period: American Colonial Literature

3rd Period: Advanced Methods of Elemental Control

4th Period: Ancient Poetry

-Lunch-

5th Period: Animal Behavior and Physiology

6th Period: Advanced Calculus

7th Period: Moroi Culture 4

8th Period: Slavic Art

"I have a question," stated Maiya, looking up from her paper, 'Where's the Guardian Combat techniques or weight training and conditioning?"

"You are Moroi Maiya-"

"I know that, but I can't just forget the fact that, most of our life, we were taught to fight and protect ourselves due to our linea-"

"This academy has a strict policy that subjects their students to the following classes because of Moroi law-"

"Why would Queen Tatiana train her advisers, who are of Moroi decent, to fight?" asked Maiya in an annoyed tone leaning in.

"Ms. Badica whom do you speak of?" asked Animaya calmly.

"Ellis Badica," answered Maiya.

"Maiya," breathed Alexa holding Maiya's arm and looking her in the eye.

"If I gave those classes to either of you they would need to be private and discreet," added Animaya a concerned look on her face.

"But I have a free period?" asked Alexa, "Could I get mine during that time?"

"Perhaps but I'd rather you and Maiya take the classes together," replied Animaya, "What do ya say, gir-"

"Wait why do I have a free period?" questioned Alexa.

"I was informed by your father, that you finished Advanced Calculus in your supposed Junior year when you were home schooled," stated Animaya looking at paperwork in her hands.

"Nerd," cough Maiya, in return receiving a slight punch and laugh from Alexa.

"Since we don't offer a higher math here we had to give you a free period. Is that OK?" asked Animaya.

"Its fine, is there a gym and can Moroi use it?" asked Alexa, her expressions calm.

"Dhampirs use the gym for conditioning and for normal workouts. Moroi however don't use the gym, but it is available to them. So yes Moroi can use it," concluded Animaya, "Do we have a de-"

"No, well not for me, I and I alone protects Alexa I want to train to be a guardian," argued Maiya.

"I cannot enroll you as a novice you are of-"

"I'm not blind to my race Headmistress, but I will be enrolled into novice classes and receive novice training. Didn't Badica explain to you about my persistency?" argued Maiya her voice rising.

"Maiya," growled Alexa, grabbing her arm again.

"Alexa, she does have a point," agreed Animaya, "Only two of your classes will be novice training-"

"Three," interrupted Maiya.

"Very well three: Advanced Guardian Combat Techniques, Bodyguard Theory and Personal Protection 3, and Weight Training and Conditioning and since we do not know of how much training you have received you will also train with Alexa privately. Are we in agreement, Ms. Ozera?" sighed Animaya.

"Yes we are Headmistress Animaya," answered Maiya with a nod and smile.

"Great welcome to St. Valdimir's Academy girls," congratulated Animaya, standing from her seat reaching her hand out.

After shaking her hand and taking their schedules, Alexa and Maiya follows Animaya out of her office to a lobby. Entering the lobby, they spot a young man around 18 years of age, his medium built body bent over as he leans on the railing. He wore a buttoned down shirt, a black vest, and dark blue jeans with black converse, his red hair tied in a tight ponytail.

"Girls, this is Darius Sionnach he's a Dhampir and senior novice," introduced Animaya pointing to the young man who now faced them.

His lazy light hazel blue eyes complimenting his chiseled facial features. With a smirk he walked over to the group, his hand reaching behind his neck and sliding slightly around to his lower lip where spike snakebites resided.

"Thank you for doing this so last minute Darius," added Animaya, as she laid her hand on his shoulder.

"Oh it's my pleasure Headmistress Animaya," said Darius his voice deep with a hint of an irish accent, "My day was a bit dense, no classes an all."

"I'll never understand you Darius," chuckled Animaya, "Anywho, these are the new students that I mentioned to you earlier: Alexa Ivashkov Badica and Maiya Dragomir Ozera Badica."

"How are you a Badica?" asked Darius, as he crossed his arms confusion spread across his face.

"Well it's none of your damned business now is it?" argued Maiya looking directly into his eyes.

"Maiya there's no need for that," warned Alexa, "You're being rude."

"There's no need to defend her your grace, I pry too much, my apologies to you both," added Darius with a small nod his hand on his chest.

"So cordial. Could you show these girls to their dorm hall?" interjected Animaya as she laced her hands together.

"Of course, follow me," stated Darius, standing to the side motioning to the stairs.

As he begins to walk, the two girls followed arm and arm. Making their way downstairs, Alexa slides on the glasses she held. Damn, two Darius?, read Alexa as she passed a spiky haired guy. Reaching double doors, Darius held open the door and let the girls pass entering the quad they were in minutes ago.

"So Maiya, you're an Ozera and Alexa is a Badica," Darius stated as the group continued to walk.

"Yes she is and yes I am, what's it to ya?" replies Maiya her expression relaxed.

"I was just wonderin' is all, no need to eat the head off," defended Darius with a chuckle as he shakes his head and raises his hands.

"What did you say?" Alexa asks with a small laugh.

"Eat the head off? Ah it means to attack verbally, sorry I forget that I'm not in Ireland anymore," explains Darius with a small laugh.

"How long have you been here?" asks Maiya.

"This is my second year, I'm from the Irish campus but me Ole Man and Ole Lady wanted me closer to them-"

"Both of your parents? How is that possible?" Maiya interrupts.

"Yeah both of em. My Ole Man is a Moroi and my Ole Lady is the Dhampir. Alexander Voda is my Ole Man and Beatrice Sionnach is me Old Lady," answers Darius with a smirk on his face, "Crazy as it is, my Ole Man wants to be in my life."

"So what do you know of the cliques here?" says Alexa changing the subject.

"If your family is big you're big and if you're good looking, such as yourself," he winks,"people will flock to you. Well your graces this is our stop," states Darius as he faces the girls pointing to a tall stone building with a Moroi signia on the front of it.

Gently grabbing each girls hand, Darius kisses them, lingering with Maiya's hand as he stares silently at her. Blushing she pulls away, tucking that hand underneath her other arm.

"Once your inside, Liza will help you. If you have any problems tell me about it and they'll be handle with. Bye ladies and again welcome to St. Vladimir's Academy," added Darius with another wink and smile before he began to walk off.

"He is somethin' else huh Mai," added Alexa nudging Maiya.

"Mmmhmm," said Maiya lazily, staring in the direction Darius went.


End file.
